My Dark Side
by thegirlholdingthewords
Summary: Enjolras secretly loves Eponine, but she won't let him in, after being beaten, abused, betrayed, and alone her entire life. Secretly, Eponine begins to love him too, but will she let down her walls to let him in, or will she be too afraid and lose her chance at a fairy-tale ending and love? AU
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Feeling

_This is __**thegirlwiththewords**__, here with her first Les Mis fanfiction! Some of the facts may be incorrect, and I apologize, but I wrote this story for my enjoyment, and if you don't like it, please don't force yourself to read it. This was just a creative piece I came up with, and how I envision the characters in my brain. Thanks for reading! __**Love, thegirlwiththewords**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, etc.

Even the hardest, most impassive man could not deny cheerful, childish, innocent Gavroche a smile when he swung about the Cafe Musain, reminding the pessimistic men what they were fighting for. For Enjolras, Gavroche was like a little brother, somebody to be protective over. The Les Amis de l'ABC, or Friends of the ABC enjoyed seeing their marble leader soften when he spoke to, or about Gavroche.

There was also that pretty girl - dirty, one of the poor, but actually literate and learned, a virgin, and religious. She was named Eponine, but most of the men called her Ponine. Enjolras's friends tried to get him to admit that he liked the gamin whenever she came into the cafe, but he refused. Patria was his only mistress, and no other would possess his heart like the Lady France. It didn't stop him from shooting glances at the girl when he thought no one was looking, though.

She was witty, liked books as much as he did, and was strong and independent. She was too skinny, but her face was pretty, even under the grime that covered it. His friends were amused, but Enjolras maintained that she was only a good friend. Albeit, a very pretty, lady friend, Marius teased him. _He should know_, Enjolras thought bitterly. After all, the girl trailed after him like he was God's gift on Earth. He never noticed though, and it was not really apparent to the men, but he felt compelled to notice such things, as he was a leader.

Gavroche and Eponine came every day and listened to his speeches. In fact Eponine even helped him write his speeches in the candlelight in the corner while he ate dinner. It seemed to him that she never ate, but the look in her eyes showed him that she didn't want pity - she would keep her pride intact, even if she starved to death.

One day, Marius came wandering, the lovestruck expression he had been wearing around for several days worse than ever now. He even bore faint pink rouge marks all over his face. Enjolras was happy for his friend...but he knew, with the rebellion upcoming, his friend could not afford to be this out of his head. In addition, he had met Cosette, and she was nice, but boring. Not exactly the type of person he would have his wild friend settle down with.

That was the least of his worries though. Eponine had not showed up the whole day. Gavroche had not seen her in the streets, and Enjolras was seriously worried about the girl. Marius had revealed how, last night, Eponine had showed him the way to Cosette's house, and Enjolras fought the urge to shake his oblivious friend until he had some sense knocked into him. What was he thinking, asking the girl who obviously loved him, to take him to someone else he loved? His admiration for Eponine grew, thinking of how selfless she had been.

So he concentrated on Gavroche that day. The boy was painfully thin, and the men pushed him to eat the pastries, soups, and breads they pushed before him. Gavroche was nearly as proud as Eponine, but his hunger pushed him to eat, since, after all, he was just eleven, but not without profusely thanking the Friends of the ABC every few minutes. They assured him that it was so trouble, and Enjolras and the other men were a little embarrassed at their wealth, when the boy had so little.

Night had fallen before Gavroche finally pushed back his chair and reluctantly bid the men farewell, paying special attention to Enjolras, who he considered a fatherly figure. He hesitantly wrapped his thin arms around Enjolras, was knelt, to be more at Gavroche's height. "Now, if you need me, Gavroche, you know where to find me." He nodded and scampered off, leaving Enjolras to smile indulgently at his figure. He worried about the boy. He didn't like the fact that he was sleeping in the streets. What if something bad happened to him?

"Awww..." Grantaire chuckled, "it's nice to see that you care about a human being for once." Enjolras smacked his arm, preoccupied. "Did you see Eponine?" Grantaire's grin faded. All of the men had grown to care for the girl as a sister, and they worried. They knew...she didn't come from a particularly good part of the city, and she could easily get in trouble..."No," Grantaire said. "She'll show up tomorrow," he said with false cheeriness. Enjolras shrugged. It sounded like Grantaire was trying to convince himself more than Enjolras. Enjolras settled in his corner with a book, and tried to keep his thoughts off Eponine.

_How was it? I would appreciate reviews and ideas!" Thank you so much for reading. **Love, thegirlwiththewords**_


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering Eponine

_As always, I write this for pure personal fun, and if you don't like it, please click the back button. I always wondered how Eponine's father would get back at her for screaming, so this is it. It also showcases Gavroche's brotherly love. Warning: Somewhat violent. __**Love, thegirlwiththewords**_  
_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, etc._

Eponine knew she was in for it the minute she screamed to save Marius and Cosette last night at Rue Plumet. Still, she straggled home, knowing she going to have to face her father and his gang sooner or later. She was glad Gavroche was at the Cafe Musain with men she trusted, Azelma was out, trying to 'earn money,' and her littlest brothers were asleep, safe with their mother, who, she at least knew, would not hurt them. Eponine had always been the one picked one, always the one beaten, always the one abused. It was a miracle she had managed to retain her virginity till now.

The minute she walked into their dingy, empty inn, she felt her father's grimy hand slap her across the face so hard, she flew back and hit a wall, crumpling upon impact. "I told ya I would get ya, girl," he snarled, kicking at her mercilessly. The rest of his gang joined us. "Robbed us of a hefty amount of profit, did ya," her father's closest friend muttered, delivering a blow to her ribs, which she felt crack. She shut her eyes, like she always did when her father beat her. "It was worth it," she muttered. It was obviously the wrong thing to say, as her father unsheathed the old, jagged knife. "Got to teach you a lesson, we do." He stroked the blade lovingly, and pushed up her shirt to reveal her bony stomach. He lightly traced the tip across the skin, but hard enough to leave cuts.

It took Eponine a moment to realize that he was writing something. The words looked down, and the words spelled out: B-E-T-R-A-Y-E-R. He laughed harshly and stabbed her in the side, deeper than he ever had before. Of course, she had never disobeyed him before. She felt the knife go in - cold metal, and for a moment, she didn't feel anything. "She's all yers, boys," Monsieur Thernadier spat. "Just don' kill 'er," He threw the knife on the ground, and she suddenly felt eager hands scrabbling at her trousers. A virgin she was, but completely clueless, she was not, and she knew when she was about to get raped.

She kicked away her attackers, hard, with whatever strength she still had. She felt the knife enter her shoulder, but she wrenched away and kept running, until she collapsed at someone's feet. "Ponine?" a scared voice came out. She managed a look up before seeing her little brother, Gavroche. "Gavroche-" she managed, before all she saw was black.

Gavroche had been walking to his cozy - or not so cozy - nook in the alley way nearby his old home, at the request of Eponine, who liked to check up on him periodically, when a girl, bleeding, bruised, and a pathetic sight, fell at his feet. He instantly recognized her as his older sister. "Ponine!" He shrieked, trying to wake the unconscious girl. "Wake up!" He shook the girl, who moaned in response. He tried carrying her, but he couldn't quite shoulder such a heavy burden for an underweight boy, no matter have thin his sister was too.

Dragging his sister out of the way of the street, he ran to Cafe Musain, to find Enjolras, not caring that the only pair of clothes he owned were now stained with blood. His blue eyes were wide, and for all the bluster of the little boy, he was completely shocked and terrified.

Enjolras had been trying not to think about Eponine for nearly an hour, and he was beginning to get annoyed, but the Cafe door flew open, and there stood a sobbing, hysterial Gavroche. Instantly, all the men were on their feet, alert for whatever terrified their young boy. He seemed like he was in shock, and Enjolras immediately strode over to the boy, and took his little shoulders, drawing back for a moment, as Gavroche's clothing was stained...with blood. He ran his hands over the boy, checking for injuries. "Are you hurt?" he demanded, fiercely vowing to find out whoever was responsible for all...this.

"N-n-n-n-n-o, En-en-jol-jol-ras-s, m-my s-s-sister," Gavroche sobbed, shaking and trembling from head to toe. "S-s-she's b-been h-hurt b-b-b-badly." Gavroche looked up at Enjolras with a tear-stained face, great tears bedewing the bloodstained rags he wore. "Joly, Combeferre, come with me," he commanded the medical student. Then, he turned back to the young boy. "Lead us to your sister."

The ran to follow the boy then, who wove among the winding streets that eluded even Combeferre, who had a great memory. Enjolras wondered if the boy had ever told him that he had a sister. Of course, Enjolras certainly didn't remember it. The boy stood next to a crumpled heap of olive trousers, a black shirt, and curly black hair. Joly gasped. "Is that..." he had no need to finish his sentence, as what Combeferre did next proved their horrible suspicions. He gently rolled the girl over, so that her face could be seen, and then there was no doubt. The girl, Gavroche's sister, was Eponine.

_Ooooh! So now they know it's Eponine whose been injured and might not pull through. But just between you and me...she's gonna live. ;) __**Love, thegirlwiththewords**_


	3. Chapter 3: Somewhere out There

_I'm back! I just can't stay away from this story! ;) I'm on Winter Break right now, so I'll have quite a bit of free time. As always, enjoy! **Love, thegirlwiththewords**_

Enjolras's heartbeat quickened as he recognized Eponine, even under the hand printed shaped bruise on her cheek. Joly ran his hands lightly over her unmoving body. He winced. "A few ribs broken, a deep shoulder stab and..." the medical student turned her on her side. "This." Combeferre leaned forward to look, them recoiled in horror. "How is she still alive?" Enjolras's eyes became fixated on the horrible gash in her side that ran from her broken ribs to her hips.

"Papa!" the three men slowly turned around to see Gavroche, trembling with fury. "Gavroche, do you have any idea who caused this?" he asked the overwrought boy slowly and gently. "Oh, no doubt it was 'dear' father and his gang," Gavroche spat out so disgustedly, the men all looked at each other in surprise. "Her own father?" Combeferre asked. "Surely not!" Gavroche looked at the ground scathingly. "He turned me out of his house when I was six. Sells 'Zelma's body against her will, and beats 'Ponine half to death every day. And now maybe he's done it! Killed the one person that truly loves me in the world!" When he finished his sentences, his voice rose in hysteria. Enjolras felt compelled to gather the shaking boy in his arms. "I will be here for you, Gavroche," he promised solemnly.

"That sick bastard!" Combeferre exclaimed, hands clenched. Joly shushed both men. "We'll need a place to put her to recover, and where I can stitch her up." Enjolras was suddenly aware of both mens' eyes on him. "The hospital?" he offered weakly. Seeing the look Joly gave him, he groaned. "Fine, my house it is!"

Eponine hadn't woken up the entire time they carried her, and Enjolras stopped Joly by the door, his dark eyes worried. "You will be able to save her, yes?" Joly shrugged. "Once I do everything I can, it will be up to God - and her." Enjolras held his charismatic gaze. "She will survive. Otherwise, I don't know what will happen to-" he jerked his head in Gavroche's direction. The boy sat, trembling, his eyes wider than ever, unblinking and terrified. "He's in shock," Joly noted. "Give him something to eat and talk to him." As Enjolras turned, Joly's voice stopped him. "I don't know, Enjolras, I don't know."

Eponine was annoyed. She couldn't seem to wake up. The voices around her were disjointed, and she was in a lot of pain, but still. It annoyed her to be stuck in the gray cage of her dreams. She was aware of being warm, and she supposed that somebody had taken pity on her and moved her from the cobblestone street to a bed or padded area. Strangely, Eponine was not afraid of death. She had had too many close scrapes with death, and her father had drilled into her head at a young age not to show fear to the vultures, who fed on fear.

However, she was stuck, the light of life on one side, the darkness of death on the other. She thought about Marius, and whether he had come to see her. She wondered if Gavroche was okay. If Azelma was. Suddenly, the thought of her siblings made her bolt upright in her bed and open her eyes. She couldn't leave Gavroche and Azelma behind. They depended on her. "Gavroche! Azelma!" Eponine shouted, her voice hoarse. "Ponine!" came the delighted cry from the side of the bed, and she saw Gavroche's mop of tangled golden hair. "I thought you were going to die, and leave me behind," the little boy wept, clutching at his sister, who fought back waves of nausea and pain, but hugged him back. "Never," Eponine whispered. "I promise. It takes more than that to kill me." She gave Gavroche a wide grin, which he returned, suddenly getting up and running to the door, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Eponine's awake!" Eponine gently touched her little brother's shoulder. "Gavroche! Whose house is this?" Her little brother smirked. "Enjolras's."

Enjolras, Combeferre, and Joly had rested in an uneasy sleep all night, and when morning came, all men were weary and worried when they heard Gavroche's delighted yell. "Eponine's awake!" Enjolras reacted the fastest and raced out the door of the room, Combeferre and Joly hard on his heels. They saw the little gamin at the doors, smiling for the first time since the incident. And then, there was Eponine, sitting back her pillows, looking exhausted, but utterly happy with her little brother. "Hello Monsieurs!" She whispered happily in a hoarse voice. She looked at Enjolras. "Thank you for letting me rest here the night, but, I do not wish to impose any longer." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the screeching pain from her upper body.

Joly shrieked. "NO! Don't move! You'll rip open your stitches!" Eponine glanced down and blushed, as she realized she was still wearing the torn, bloodied clothes from last night. "I will be fine. It is not the first time-" She clapped a hand to her mouth a she almost revealed that her father beat her. Never show weakness, her father's voice boomed in her head. "-I have been alone," she amended hastily. Combeferre and Enjolras eyed her supiciously, but didn't say anything. Eponine winced. She was always a horrible liar around her friends.

Suddenly, a big, motherly woman bustled in the room. "All of you, out!" She demanded, pushing Joly, Combeferre, Enjolras, and Gavroche out of the room. "The poor girl needs a bath and some food, not all of you pecking over her like crows." Gavroche started protesting, and the woman shushed him firmly. "You'll see her soon." Then she slammed the door, let out a sigh that made her shoulders droop, turned around to look at Eponine with a bright smile, and said, "So you're the girl Enjolras won't shut up about!"

"Pardon me, Madame?" Eponine flushed a bright red, the color creeping up her cheeks. The big woman laughed. "I'm Anne, Enjolras's housekeeper and overseer." She mock glared at the door. "That boy." she shook her head fondly. "Well, let's get you to the baths."

Eponine had never felt such luxury. It would have been perfect...except for the water searing at her wounds. After awhile though, it began to feel good. She doubted she had ever been this clean in her life. Anne sat at her head, soaping her hair and carefully perfuming it, cheerily talking the entire while. "Enjolras thinks very highly of you, and you're one of his close friends." Anne surveyed Eponine with approval. "You are very beautiful, dear, and your personality-" she shook her head. "Much like Enjolras's. No wonder you two are good friends - identical, you are." Eponine nodded thoughtfully. "Enjolras is a very good person. He's wealthy, but he doesn't throw it around, and he's understanding. People thinks he's a marble statue, but that's only because they don't know him." She smiled shyly at the housekeeper. "Thank you for saying I'm pretty. I'm not really, compared to Cosette." She shook her head sadly. Anne scoffed. "Tell me about this dear, I'm sure it's not too bad."

Eponine opened her mouth to tell the housekeeper that it was nothing, but words started pouring out of her mouth. "Enjolras has a friend named Marius, and I really really like him, but he's in love with a girl named Cosette and won't ever think of me of anything besides a friend. Cosette's beautiful, she has golden hair, blue eyes, and she's-she's all Marius is looking for. Everything I'm not." The woman sighed, and patted Eponine's cheek. "It's hard, I know. I went through much the same thing when I was your age. Eighteen - you are, eighteen?" Eponine nodded. "What did you do about it?" the girl asked, and suddenly, Anne saw herself through Eponine. "We remained close friends, but I found another man, a man who was there all along, but someone I had never noticed. Someone who was perfect for me."

Eponine sighed. "I don't think that man is out there for me. Nobody would ever love me." Anne slowly turned away, trying to hide a Chesire-cat grin. "That man is much closer than you think," she whispered under her breath, smiling a little to herself.

_What do you think? I'm going to try and post at least one more chapter today, maybe two. I feel like this chapter was a little pointless, and not all that great, but I'll make it up to you! Thanks for reading! **Love, thegirlwiththewords**_


	4. Chapter 4: Learning the Story

_So...I thought this was a rather cute chapter. Maybe I'll post another one later. Enjoy! __**Love, thegirlwiththewords**_

Anne left Eponine for a moment, and returned with the most gorgeous gown she had ever seen. It was a rich, warm violet color that stunned Eponine. "This was my late daughter's," Anne sighed heavily. Then, she brightened. "The boys won't be able to keep their eyes of you." Eponine fought back a burst of laughter at Anne calling the twenty year old Enjolras, the twenty-three year old Joly, and the twenty-five year old Combeferre 'boys'. Eponine scrunched her eyes at the pain as Anne slowly eased the dress over her shoulders.

Anne looked at her in concern after the dress was all laced up. "All you all right?" Eponine nodded, gritting her teeth, not trusting herself to talk for fear she would bite her tongue off. "Sit down." Anne gestured to a chair, and reached into her apron pocket to reveal pins, and a curling iron, which she placed in the fireplace. Eponine sat in silence as Anne carefully pinned her hair back into a loose, soft bun, braiding back some of her bangs in the bun, and curling the wisps that floated around her face.

Then, Anne reached again in her pocket to take out several containers. Eponine bucked at the strange objects. "What is that?" she asked.

"Oh, just some paint and powder," Anne said off-handedly. Eponine reluctantly sat back down. She wondering if Anne missed her daughter. If this was what Anne would have done with her daughter had she still been here. Would Marius think she was pretty after Anne was done with her? Would Enjolras? She had never felt pretty in her life, but she did now, with the violet gown swishing around her ankles, legs in lacy white stockings, her hair up and curled, and Anne, transforming her face. Then, she wondered, _Why do I care if Enjolras thinks I'm pretty?_ She supposed it was because she respected him, and wanted to him to see her as a lady for once, instead of a dirty girl off the streets. "Done!" Anne stood and admired her handiwork.

"C-can I see?" Eponine asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable as Anne handed her a mirror. Gasping suddenly, she couldn't tear her eyes away. Who was this ethereal creature that stared back at her, with deep golden-brown eyes, highlighted with a little shimmer. Her lips were perfectly soft, a beautiful ruby red color, thanks to the paint, and she seemed to glow. The dress made her feel feminine, even with her shoulder and side bandaged, and a sling hanging from her neck. Her body wasn't painfully thin, it was slender and supple, like a willow tree. Her wavy raven-black hair was glossy, smooth, and completely tangle-free and clean. She had surely never looked like this before. "Thank you so much!"

Anne's hawk-like gaze softened when she saw the girl looking at herself in wonder. Steering the girl out of the door, she affectionately pecked the girl on the forehead, taking the mirror from her. "The boys won't know what hit them. They should be in the kitchen. Go eat something, and if you need anything, ask Enjolras for me."

Enjolras, Gavroche, Joly, and Combeferre were eating bread and soup. Joly was smiling in his soup, happy to have saved a life. Combeferre was reclining on a couch, reading one of Enjolras's books. Enjolras was busy tearing his bread apart and worrying over Eponine. How long had this abuse been going on? "Didn't your _maman_ tell you never to play with your food?" A light teasing voice came over from the doorway, and Enjolras whirled around, surprised. Then he stopped, jaw hanging open.

Eponine was gorgeous. He had always thought her pretty, even though she was dirty and badly dressed. Even last night, covered in blood and dirt, she was still pretty. But now...who knew what beauty was lurking under those layers of dirt? And that dress! It wasn't much compared to the dresses many girls of his 'class' wore, but it became her. Her hair was smooth and glossy, but her laugh, when she laughed affectionately, was the same throaty one he knew. "Close your mouths, _mon amis_, or you'll catch flies."

Combeferre had abandoned his book to stare at Eponine. Joly, however, cleared his throat, and smiled at her kindly. "You look very nice, Ponine."

Gavroche climbed up to rest on Eponine's good hip, poking her cheek. "Still the same, sister."

Enjolras nodded at her with an appreciative look. "Very pretty." Suddenly desperate to get off the subject, he abruptly said, "Gavroche, how is that we never knew Ponine here was your sister?"

Gavroche blinked mischievously. "I think it was the fact she lived with our...family...and I lived out on the streets."

Eponine winced. "Oh God. I have to go back."

Joly stood up, "Non, of course not, Eponine. You haven't even recovered yet!"

Eponine screwed her face up into a look of panic. " 'Vroche, remember last time?" she whispered. "Father will be angry. Montparnasse..."

Gavroche blinked, as if suddenly realizing something. "That time, 'Zelma ran away, and Father hunted her down and..." Eponine nodded.

Enjolras looked at the siblings, not knowing exactly was what wrong, but knowing well enough to realize that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he demanded. Gavroche opened his mouth as if to speak, but Eponine clapped a hand across his mouth. "Eponine, what's wrong?" he asked, growing a bit angry. How could he help her if she wouldn't tell him what was wrong?

With a sob, she tore her gaze from Gavroche and stared at him under long, dark lashes. "I-I-I can't. He'll kill all of us." She backed away slowly, then turned and hobbled out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

"Ponine, wait up!" Gavroche pushed back his chair and raced out the door, leaving the three men staring after the two siblings, open-mouthed.

"I'm going after her," Enjolras declared, following Gavroche out of the room. The other two men looked at each other. "Does he..." Combeferre started. Joly sighed and finished his sentence. "...think of her as a little more than a best friend? I think so."

Combeferre looked worried. "Eponine doesn't return his affections, I think - she adores Marius."

Joly nodded somberly. "Enjolras might get hurt."

"Oh 'Vroche," Eponine sobbed, hugging her little brother as he climbed up on her lap and gently wrapped his arms around her, careful not to cause her any pain. " 'Z-zelma, Father forced her into prostitution as a punishment when she ran away. Azelma thought her hiding place was safe, and it was, but Father's spies are everywhere. He'll find me, take me back, and make me be a whore, and beat me again. It would have been better to die than to be saved."

Enjolras stood outside her door, listening to Eponine rattle what would happen when she returned. Horrified, he pushed open the door and entered the room. Eponine hiccuped and looked up at him, her face wet and tearstained. "Y-you heard that?" She asked, mortified to be seen as such by the leader of the Friends.

He gently knelt by her spot on the ground of her room, and put his arms around her. Gavroche tactfully left them. "I need you to recount what happened last night, why, and when your father became like this. Show me what he did. Can you do this for me, 'Ponine?"

Eponine blinked away the last of her tears and squared her shoulders. She would cry no longer. Crying was a weakness she could ill afford to do. "My father was not always like this," she whispered. "once, he was kind, and his words were inviting. He showed me all the affection in the world." Then, her face went hard. "It changed on my eighth birthday, when my father got drunk, and gambled away all our money - my mother's dowry, the dowry they put aside for me, and all the money we got from the tavern. I think he always had a dark seed inside of him, but the wine he drank that night gave them reason to grow. He nearly killed me and Azelma, but instead, he was stopped by my mother, who told him that we would be of more use alive, than dead. One night, when I was seventeen, and Azelma was fourteen, she ran away." She stared fiercely at the ground and spread her hands out helplessly.

"Azelma was clever, she knew her way around, but even she could not defy my father and live without a scratch. He sent his gang out to find her, and find her they did. He gave her a jagged scar, right there-" she gestured to her left cheek. "and threw her in the prostitute business to bring in money for the family." she paused. "It was her first time. When he went up the stairs, he slapped me hard, and told me that that was what would happen to me, if I ever tried to pull such a stunt."

Enjolras stroked her hair, feeling her tremble visibly in his arms. "Of course, I never did. But two nights ago, I led Marius to Cosette. My father was going to rob them...and if he got in the house, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt and kill them. So I screamed, and they heard and ran away, my father retreated, but he told me he was going to get me. I went home last night, and my father and his gang were waiting for me." She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "They started kicking me, and hitting me as usual, and that was all right. I'm used to it. But then, my father took out his war-knife, and started tracing words into me. Then, he stabbed me in the side, and told his friends to have their way with me. They were-" at this, she broke down. "-they were going to rape me, and there was nothing I could do about it. But then I kicked them, and they stabbed me in the shoulder, but I got away, and that's when Gavroche found me."

Eponine found herself crying in Enjolras's shirt, and she wanted to kick herself, but it was too hard. She couldn't be strong any longer.

Enjolras looked down at the distraught girl, completely shocked. This was what she had gone through? When she wasn't at the Cafe, she was at home, dealing with her monster of a father? "It's okay, you're safe," He whispered, unable to say any more.

Joly and Combeferre stood at the door, surveying the scene. "Actually Joly," Combeferre reflected, thoughtfully. "It does seem like she might learn to love him." The other man nodded. "I hope so - for both of their sakes."

_Thanks for reading. I'm not going to dive straight into a relationship, but I'm just showing how perfect they are for each other, and what good friends they are, and that everyone can see the chemistry going on between them. ;) Also, the reason I haven't replied to any reviews, is because I haven't had this account for 24 hours yet, lol :) I'll reply as soon as possible. Thanks! __**Love, thegirlwiththewords**_


	5. Chapter 5: Over Him

_This chapter just signifies that Eponine is getting over her crush with Marius. Sorry if it's a little short :( I'll try and post another chapter maybe tonight? Enjoy! __**Love, thegirlwiththewords**_

Eponine was aghast at her actions. Had she really just sobbed into the leader of the student-rebels's shirt? He didn't seem to mind though, and that was the thing she liked about Enjolras. She thought of Marius, and her mouth twisted up into a cynical smile. God, he hadn't even bothered to visit her, had he? "Too busy with his golden-haired beauty to see the crow," she sang, experimenting with her voice. She hadn't sung since that night her father had turned evil. She was sure she looked a sight, but she didn't care. She just gone through hell and back - what did she care about a little face paint?

She could hear Enjolras pacing in his room next to hers. She sighed. He had been so kind, but she couldn't possibly impose any longer, after having bared her soul before him. It would just be too embarrassing. She got up though, ignoring the slight protest her body gave, and limped to Enjolras's office to thank him.

Enjolras wanted to go right over to Eponine's parents' tavern, and kill her father. In fact, it had taken all of Combeferre's persuasion skills to get him to not do it. "Goddamnit, Joly, stop blocking my way!" Joly was camped out by the doorway, while Combeferre tried to reason with him. "By the way, where is Pontemercy?" Enjolras growled. "Eponine loves him, and he can't even be bothered to show up?"

Joly and Combeferre exchanged glances. "We," Combeferre began, slowly and cautiously, knowing that to further irritate an angry Enjolras would be like a death wish. "Joly and I, thought that you liked Eponine. Like...more than a friend..."

Enjolras blinked at them, startled. "She's my best friend. That would be...strange. Besides, she doesn't like me that way, and I don't like her that way. We're just-"

Joly cut him off. "We get it, _mon ami_." When Enjolras turned his back to mutter over a paper he was going to turn in the next day, the two exchanged glances. They had a new mission: _Get Enjolras with Eponine_. She would be good for him. Joly whispered, "Maybe he'll stop thinking about Patria," Combeferre sniggered, which was uncharacteristic for the serious student. "Oh Patria, you're so-so beautiful! Just look at your-" he gestured rudely to his chest, and mimicked, in a high voice.

Enjolras good-naturedly shoved them. "It's not like that, Combeferre. Anyways, when did you two get so...so vulgar?" Joly and Combeferre were on the floor by that time, gasping with laughter. "Ahh!" He threw up his arms in defeat.

Suddenly, Eponine was at the door, watching them amusedly, eyes sparkling. "Oh marry me, Patria, marry me!" she continued, snickering, following along in the same high voice.

"Not you too," Enjolras moaned, falling on a chair.

Eponine's quick eyes darted across his office, settling on his bookshelf with a satisfied smirk. "Really, Enjolras, romance novels? I would never have pegged you for a romantic person. Who are they all about? Patria?"

Enjolras turned bright red. "No, stop it."

His friends patted him on the shoulder. "Aw, we're just teasing. It's nice to see you show any feeling for once."

Gavroche poked his head in. "I'll never love a girl." Eponine pretended to be hurt, and clutched at her chest. Gavroche grinned. "Except maybe you, and Azelma."

"Maybe?" she scoffed.

Suddenly, Anne huffed her way into the room. "Dear boys, your friend is asking for you."

Joly turned to Eponine, grinning. "You should probably stay upstairs, lest you fall down the stairs and hurt yourself again."

"Like hell I'm staying up here," she retorted, hobbling out of the door. Then, she saw who was at the door. "Second thoughts, I'll just stay up here." She turned to go back to her room.

"Eponine!" Marius's voice called out from the doorway, and like a fool, she turned to face him. "Would you give this to Cosette when you see her? I want to keep up our tradition of exchanging letters." he held out a letter, and seemed not to see her sling, and bandages. Eponine eyed him. What had she found so attractive about the man who couldn't even be bothered to ask if she was all right? Still...she harbored childish affection for him. She smiled sardonically at him. "You just don't get it, do you?" she shook her head, turned back around, and kept walking.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Yes, Marius?"

The brown haired man was chirpier than usual, and Enjolras guessed that it was because he had just spent a night in Cosette's arms. Enjolras was just a little annoyed at the fact that he'd not bothered to notice that Eponine was hurt. "Well, I was going to talk to you about Cosette, but you seem a bit busy, so I'll see you later. Anyways, what's Eponine doing here?"

Enjolras fought another urge to shake Marius, and instead, coolly replied, "Recovering from getting almost killed by her father. Nice you noticed, by the way." Then, he slammed the door in the besotted man's face.

"Wow," Combeferre gasped. "You were kind of brutal."

"I don't even get why she likes him so much, he doesn't even-" he abruptly stopped. "I'm going upstairs. Tell Anne I'm going to the Cafe tonight, and won't be going to be having dinner here. Oh, make sure Eponine stays here." Then, he stormed up the stairs, slammed the door of his office, and locked it.

Combeferre and Joly looked at each other. This was going to be harder than they thought, to bring the two of them together. Enjolras was obviously extremely protective over Eponine, but the two shared a real bond of friendship. Luckily, they knew just the men to help them.

_Enjolras is getting really moody :)) Plus, we all know our favorite heroine won't stay home. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! __**Love, thegirlwiththewords**_


	6. Chapter 6: Danger is Lurking

_Writing this at 11:41, gonna try and publish it after the new year! **Love, thegirlwiththewords**_

Enjolras was annoyed, at the world, it seemed. He was annoyed with Eponine, who couldn't see past her blind affection for him, this _stupid_, _flawed_ man, his best friend in the entire world, Marius Pontmercy. He was annoyed with Marius, who couldn't see past the golden, empty beauty of Cosette, and was blind to Eponine's faithful affections. He was annoyed with Combeferre and Joly for talking to him about liking Eponine. He liked her as a friend! A good friend! Lastly, he was annoyed with himself for caring. What happened to being a man of marble?

In fact, the only seemed like the only one he wasn't annoyed with, was Gavroche. He could never be annoyed with his youngest revolutionary. As if summoned, the golden head of the boy poked out from the corner. Enjolras fought back a laugh. Anne had obviously cornered the wild child and forced him to bathe, as his skin glowed, and he looked healthier than he had in awhile. Enjolras fought back a cynical laugh. Why was God playing tricks? He gave him, Enjolras, the capable man, all the wealth, and provided what for the child? A small nest of hay in the dark alley? "Enjolras?" the boy asked hesitantly, as if not sure the man he admired so much would accept him.

"Yes, Gavroche?" Enjolras picked up his Latin book, and put it down, preoccupied.

Gavroche scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Why are you being so nice to Eponine and me?"

Enjolras's heart almost broke at the sight of the boy, so brave, yet having gone through so much. He had never received much kindness, had he? Not he, nor Eponine, not the poor in the square. The most they had probably come to wealth was a second meager serving of bread and stew on Christmas. The most they had probably come to a bath was running outside in the rain, to try to wash off as much grime as possible. The most they had probably come to being happy, was when their father left them alone. "Because you deserve it," he replied simply, kneeling down once again, from his lofty height, to look the boy in the eyes. His eyes were a different color than Eponine - hers a coffee-chocolate color, and his a deep, crystalline blue - but they held the same warmth, cleverness, wittiness, and refusal to be contained. They also held the same longing to be loved. "You should be fed, warm, and clothed properly. You and your sister. You've gone through so much already, and plus, you're both my good friends, and friends stick with friends. We never leave each other behind."

Gavroche beamed at Enjolras. "Thank you, this is the happiest I've ever been!" On impulse, the little boy reached up, wrapped his sticklike arms around the man, then kissed him on the cheek. Then, he dashed off, leaving the man smiling affectionately after the boy.

Eponine leaned against the wall separating her room and Enjolras's. She smiled as she heard the entire conversation.

_(A/N: WHOO, HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2013!) _

Enjolras was a good man, and a good friend. Gavroche would be safe with him. Eponine aww'ed silently as she heard Gavroche give him a kiss. It had been a long time since the boy had given his trust out wholly to anyone. But, Eponine sighed. Nowhere was safe for her. Not as long as father and Montparnasse were hunting her down.

_This was a really short chapter, but I wanted to write something. Happy New Year! Please excuse typos or anything, it's late, and I'm giddy. Just a little bonding moment, and to signify that danger is not over for Eponine and the rest. It's 12:05a.m., January 1st, 2013. I'll miss 2012. Have a great start to the New Year everyone, wherever you are. God bless, and I'll see you on the first real start of the New Year. **3 Love, thegirlwiththewords **_


	7. Chapter 7: Montparnasse

_O_O I don't know what came over me yesterday. I think I might write another chapter today. Enjoy! __**Love, thegirlwiththewords**_

Eponine could hear Enjolras leaving the house with Joly and Combeferre. She looked around. Only Gavroche, who would be sneaking in with her. Suddenly she cursed. Her pants, shirt, cap, and bindings were all either torn or at her father's house. There was no way she could sneak back in. Why was it so important for her to go to the meeting, even injured? Maybe it was because she thought they were fighting for an admirable cause. Maybe it was because she could help. Maybe it was a certain best friend who was as good as married to Patria.

She only knew one person that could help her. "Anne?" she whispered, entering the kitchen. The plump-faced housekeeper looked up from her sweeping.

"Dear girl, what can I do for you?" Anne propped her broom up on the table, and before Eponine could speak again, smiled knowingly. "You want to go to the meeting, but Enjolras insisted on keeping you home so you don't hurt yourself again. Also, you have no 'boy' clothes." Eponine nodded, eyes wide at Anne's intuition. Anne sighed. "Enjolras is stubborn, but so are you. When you waltz in, he'll put a fight, but I can see you will too. There's no need to dress like a boy. Enjolras has eyes like hawk when it comes to you, adn You'll need to turn the charm up to win _that_ argument." Anne clapped her hands. "I have the perfect dress for you! He won't be able to keep his eyes off you in that dress. That boy, oh, he's just so serious. It'd do him go to let go and have fun with the young people."

Eponine followed Anne in her room, suspiciously. Anne _must_ be talking about Marius...but for a moment, it sounded like she was talking about Enjolras.

She and Gavroche sneaked out of the back door, just in case anyone from the _Les Amis_ saw them. She couldn't quite run yet, without the risk of tearing her stitches and causing pain.

"Where you goin' all dressed up?" Eponine shuddered suddenly as she heard Montparnasse's rough voice come from the alley. The young black haired man came out, holding a brandy bottle, his green eyes glinted nastily. The only thing worse than Montparnasse...was a drunk Montparnasse. Montparnasse the murderer. Montparnasse, her father's friend. Montparnasse, her ex-friend. Montparnasse, the evil. They had been friends, once upon a time, but after he had nearly killed Azelma, she had come to despise him. "Ah, all the fine feathers couldn't hide that face. Hello, 'Ponine."

She whirled away from him and spat in his face. "Only my friends call me Ponine." Montparnasse whacked her in the face, hard, with his bottle, and she crumpled. "Leave my sister alone!" Gavroche shouted, and attempted to punch the man, but instead, Montparnasse clocked the young boy on the head, and he fell next to Eponine, unconscious. "You monster!" Eponine screamed, gathering Gavroche up in her arms.

Montparnasse simply laughed. "You tell anybody about this encounter, or try to run away, and I'll kill that pretty boy of yours. What was his name? Enjolras?" Eponine's pulse quickened.

"I promise."

A low chuckle emanated from Montparnasse. "Good girl. Now I'm taking you home." He wound his arms around Eponine, and started to run his filthy hands over her body.

"Like hell you are," Eponine growled, pushed forward, and kicked him as hard as she could in his balls, and grabbed his pistol from his belt. He doubled over, as Eponine threw Gavroche over her shoulder. Once, Eponine thought she felt him gaining on them, and fired the pistol twice. To her gratification, she found it already loaded. Her father had taught her how to shoot when she was young, and she found she had lost none of that raw talent. She heard Montparnasse's cry of pain, but didn't stop.

She ran blindly, until she realized she was bleeding again. The bandages had stopped most of the flow, but, Eponine thought, with a wry smile, Joly wouldn't be happy. The lights of the Cafe Musain neared, and Eponine nearly cried with relief and she stumbled in, tired from carrying the still unconscious Gavroche.

Enjolras walked down from the pedestal, a smile on his face. All the work and planning had been worth it, and the plan was going ever so well. He sat down in the corner again, and out of habit, ordered a glass of wine, even though he never actually drank it. It was more for Grantaire, his drunk friend, who sat on a stool, surrounded by fluttering barmaids who wore too much paint. Enjolras shook his head. Grantaire thrived in that enviroment. Enjolras did not do well around women. Well...Eponine was an exception.

As if he had summoned her, the door flew open, reminded Enjolras of that sad night when he had seen Gavroche at the door. But it was Eponine this time, and Gavroche was thrown across her shoulder, unmoving. Enjolras tried not to think about what that might mean as he rushed to take Gavroche from Eponine. As if reading his thoughts, Eponine sighed. "He's unconscious. He'll be okay though. He's a tough kid."

It was then Enjolras noticed that she was panting and the silvery sheen of sweat covered her face. She clenched a silver pistol in her hand. He was about to ask her about it, when Joly materialized out of nowhere. "Eponine!" he shrieked. "Tell me you did not run. Tell me you did not!"

Eponine looked up and grinned. "I didn't." Joly breathed a sigh of relief. "Well actually, I did, but you wanted me to tell you that I didn't, so..."

Joly clutched at his chest melodramatically. "Your stitches!"

Eponine shrugged her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure they burst," she said, off-handedly, while Joly looked like she had just given him a mini-heart attack.

Joly ushered Eponine away to the back room to restitch her up, while he ordered the rest of the men to get Gavroche some ice.

Enjolras followed Joly. "What happened, Eponine?" he demanded. "Who hurt Gavroche and made you run?"

"Nobody," Eponine whispered softly. "Nobody. It was my fault."

Enjolras had not grown up around his father, a man who always knew when someone was lying, for nothing, and he could tell when she was hiding something. He would find it out.

_Montparnasse, her father, and danger are back in the scene! Never fear, Enjolras will keep Eponine safe! :) Bye! Thanks for reading. __**Love, thegirlwiththewords**_


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble (Part 1)

_LOL, Joly... Well anyways, enjoy! **Love, thegirlwiththewords**_

Eponine was lying on a very uncomfortable certain tiled floor of the kitchen. Joly was humming around, cheeks red, as he tried not to look at her...chestral area...as he sewed back up her side. It was one thing to see Eponine was she was skinny, emaciated, and just purely sad, but it was another thing to see Eponine when her chocolate eyes were sparkling at him, and she was grinning at his obvious discomfort. Also, she'd been well-fed and warmed for a few days, and although she was still underweight, she had filled out a little. Joly wondered, if he was feeling this strange, what would Enjolras feel? Joly accidentally brushed against...it...as he went to go sew up her shoulder, and Eponine pressed a hand to her lips. Joly studied her for a moment with scarlet cheeks before he realized what she was trying to hide. The minx was laughing at him! He shuddered. _Horrors.  
_

Enjolras was holding little Gavroche, when the boy suddenly stirred, then winced. "Aww, no, I won't be able to walk straight for two days!" He complained, holding the top of his head, where a knot had formed. Enjolras managed a smile at the little boy. Gavroche shook his head. "Ah, much better." he stretched. "I'll be on my way then-" he froze. 'Where's Eponine? How did we get here?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I don't know what happened beforehand, but Eponine ran all the way here. She's fine. Joly's sewing her back up."

Gavroche breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you monsieur, I was beginning to think Montparnasse had shot Eponine, like he did to Azelma-" he froze, suddenly looking guilty. "Oops."

Enjolras furrowed his brow. Of course he knew Montparnasse, the murderer who lurked in the streets. But he was involved? This was more serious than he had originally thought. But after all, Eponine's father was a famous thief, so it was not surprising that Montparnasse and her father had met. "Gavroche." He patted the young boy's head. "What does Montparnasse want with you?"

Gavroche shrugged. "Not with me, I don't think. I just got in the way. He's mostly interested in Eponine though. They used to be friends, but then he almost killed 'Zelma, and she got mad. I think he plans on being her first, and he still likes her. She doesn't like him though, but he doesn't know how to take no for an answer."

Enjolras stood up, head spinning with the new information Gavroche had given him. Montparnasse. So, he liked Eponine, did he? Enjolras certainly did NOT give him the stamp of approval. But...if he knew Eponine, and he fancied he did...she would be doing something rash at about this time. Like...he looked at the door. Then, at the kitchen. "Gavroche, do you know where your sister is?"

The boy looked at him curiously. "Didn't you say she was in the kitchen, Enjolras?" Enjolras stood up fast.

"Gavroche, tell Gr-" he was about to say Grantaire, before he saw his inebriated friend kissing the wall. He decided he couldn't trust him to bring the boy home safe. "tell Combeferre," he amended. "To take you home. I have to go find your sister." Gavroche nodded and scampered off, leaving Enjolras standing alone.

He strode over to Prouvaire, who sat muttering in the light of the doorway. "Do you know if Eponine went this way?" he demanded without preamble. Prouvaire blinked at his harshness, but seemed used to it. "Why, yes, mon ami, she went out the door not..." he checked his watch. "...fifteen minutes ago."

"Thank you Prouvaire." He opened the door, and was immediately greeted by a torrent of rain. "Oh god." He grabbed his coat of the chair, and hunched his shoulders, bracing himself. "Gentlemen, if I'm not back in twenty minutes, feel free to go after me." He bowed ironically, and ran out the door. A word beated against his heart, like the tattoo of an angry war drum. _Eponine, Eponine, Eponine_. She was in danger.

_I just want to thank **aaronjolas** for giving me the idea to write this fluffy action chapter(s). Also, thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following, any of those, or showing me any sort of support. **Love, thegirlwiththewords**_


	9. Chapter 9 or 8: Trouble (Part 2)

_Hello. Here is part 2! Enjoy! __**Love, thegirlwiththewords**_

Eponine knew Joly wouldn't be happy the moment she slipped out of the Cafe, and it was raining. Maybe she could solve this, though. She had always thought her father loved her - in some strange, cruel, twisted way, and maybe, she could convince him to let Enjolras and her go. No seeking revenge or anything.

She slid into an alley, and started jingling some pebbles around and throwing them against the wall. The sound of possible money attracted the gang more than anything. And the fact that she was in an alley alone, and a small woman - it was like the money was gift-wrapped and plunked down on the porch. Sure enough, she hadn't been throwing the stones in the pouring rain for five minutes, when she felt a hand on her neck and mouth. "Father!" she managed to shriek out in a muffled yell. The man let her go, grinning. "Well look what we have here. Boss's little daughter." Her father pushed forward.

"Where's my money, girl? You've been gone for three days. You must have a bucketload for me." He leered at her, obviously knowing that Eponine had nowhere near that amount.

"Father-" Eponine swallowed. "-I've come to ask you to free me, and let me live my life without bothering me, or any of my friends." Her eyes pleaded with him, but the man remained impassive.

Her father's shoulders shook, and Eponine thought for a moment, with, shock, that he was crying, before realizing that he was laughing silently. "Let you go? Damn girl, what do you think I'm running? I would rather kill ya then let you go be with your pretty-boy."

Eponine swelled silently. "Father-"

Thernadier looked at her mockingly. "The money."

Eponine swallowed. "I-I-I don't have it." She raised her arms over her face defensively, even though she knew that there was no way to deflect what was coming.

Thernadier swung at her, and Eponine thought, dizzyingly, as she fell, that he must have cracked something. She knew they were kicking and hitting her, but she felt nothing as she drifted into darkness. _Joly is really not going to be happy_, was Eponine's last thought.

Enjolras was frantic. He had been looking for Eponine everywhere, and was getting scared. Suddenly, he heard a woman's scream pierce the air, cutting through the fog and rain straight to him. He ran to the bridge, and ran, smack, right into another man. "Courfeyrac?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's me all right," the other man, answered. "You weren't back in twenty minutes, so we split up. But I'm pretty sure all of us would have heard that scream and converged on the bridge."

Enjolras nodded quickly. "Let's go." He ran to the bridge, dragging Courfeyrac behind him. It was as he feared. Eponine was in trouble.

Eponine had never felt such pain - the incident after Rue Plumet was normal compared to this. She had woken up on the bridge, right above the Seine. Her arm was being twisted back, probably more than was good for her, and she was in so much pain, she almost didn't realize that she had screamed.

"Let's haul her into the Seine!" He cried gleefully. "She's of no use to us anymore - she wants to run away!" The rest of the gang chortled, and grabbed her by the shoulders - both of them were injured, and she cried out in pain. "It's out to the Seine with you!" They were about to drop her in the roiling waters below, when she heard a bullet go whizzing through the air. It hit the hand of the person grabbing her, and he dropped her, down, down, down, into the Seine.

_CLIFFHANGER! Nah, I'm just joking with you. :)_

Enjolras watched in horror, as Eponine fell into the deep, black water. Could somebody survive that fall? Suddenly, he watched in horror, as Feuilly stripped off his jacket, and dove in after her. But there was no time to focus on that. Thernadier and his gang were recovering from shock, and looked ready to hammer the younger men. The _Amis_ looked at each other. "A pleasure fighting with you," Marius grinned at the _Amis_, bumping shoulders with Enjolras. Then, they dove into what was probably the most suicidal fight of all time.

Feuilly hit the water, then absorbed the impact safely with his body. He took a deep breath before going under. Where was that girl? Then he spotted her, black curly hair tangled around a rock, eyes closed, unmoving. Was she alive, or dead? Feuilly shuddered and stroked his way over to her unmoving body. Hooking an arm around her torso, he began to tug her upward, but the current kept dragging them down. Were they doomed to die underwater, Feuilly and Eponine? Feuilly started to scream with frustration as he began running out of air.

Suddenly, he felt a strong arm pull them to the surface, and looked up to see Bahorel and Laigle. Feuilly collapsed onshore, coughing out water, and panting. Suddenly, Eponine hacked out a cough, spewed out some water, and began to breathe again. The three friends looked at each other, and smiled. She was going to be all right. They arched their eyebrows to the fight happening above them, where Enjolras had taken on Thernadier himself. They couldn't say the same for their friends.

Enjolras wondered where the inspector was. They had bumped into Javert on their way here, and asked him to meet him here with his men. Javert might be a tad obsessed, but he would be able to arrest Thernadier and finally keep Eponine safe. Enjolras had barely dodged Thernadier's blow, when a shrill whistle blew. "What is this?" The fog cleared slightly, to reveal the Inspector Javert.

Marius took the time to cry, "These men are attacking us!" The gang looked at each other for a moment, before starting to run. Thernadier looked at the policemen, then at Enjolras and the _Amis_.

"You'll pay for this, you and my wretched daughter." Then, he ran, disappearing into the fog, like he had never been there at all. Javert and his men soon disappeared after him, and all was silent, as the _Amis_ looked at each other.

Bahorel stood up, wiping the blood from his nose. "We survived!" he cheered, clapping Joly on the back. Enjolras managed a smile before turning back. "Where the hell are Feuilly, Laigle, and Eponine?"

"Looking for us?" Enjolras whipped his head around to see Feuilly and Laigle supporting a shaky, and exhausted, by smiling Eponine.

"You're alive!" He ran to hug Eponine, and the men all watched, smiling. Joly whispered in Combeferre's ear, "I should hope I'm invited to their wedding." Combeferre grinned widely, his face half-covered in mud. "I should hope so, _mon ami_, I should hope so."

_Well, there it is. That great chemistry between Eponine and Enjolras. Awwwwwww... I'm probably going to write one more chapter today? Maybe? Anyways, thank you again to all of you! _**_Love, thegirlwiththewords_**


	10. Chapter 10: I Love You Delirium

_So I started this chapter and absolutely hated it, so here is my rewrite. If you have any suggestions, please put it in the reviews or PM me, and we can put that idea into action. I am writing this chapter at about 2am in the morning on my iPod, so, forgive any typos or mistakes. As always, Enjoy! Love, __**thegirlholdingthewords**_

Eponine was ill. Although, it was hardly surprising, considering she had just tramped outside in the pouring rain, wearing a thin cotton sheath. Enjolras was worried, she could tell. She wanted to reassure him, but her tongue felt too thick and heavy, and her mind spun too dizzyingly for her to actually say something. It was in this time, she realized that she had never noticed how sweetly blue his eyes were when he was worried.

Her brain screamed, _You've already fallen hard once for Marius! Was he there to catch you? No, and your heart ended up shattered on the ground_. Her heart badgered her; _Enjolras is different. He's your best friend!_ But both her heart and her mind sang in agreement: _He only likes you as a friend, nothing more, and he never ever will_. The best thing, Eponine thought with a touch of irony, that through all this to love him, to love him not business, she had gotten over Marius.

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but Marius brown eyes no longer came to her, and she could hardly remember what he looked like! Instead, she dreamt of a certain leader with blue eyes and brownish/blonde curls. She dreamed of safety and comfort. Sometimes she called out in the night, and she was barely able to see her friends' worried faces swimming above her.

Yes, Eponine truly was very ill. When Joly came, he declared the cause was more of infection of her side wound than standing out in the rain. He prescribed at least six different types of medicines, which a worried, reproachful Anne fed to her, and faithfully slathered along the infected flesh, along with bites of bread, if she could stomach it, and sips of tea.

She was delirious most of the time, crying and calling out like a madwoman. It fairly broke Gavroche's bruised heart into two, to see his proud, independent sister crying like a wee babe. Enjolras comforted Gavroche, but it was clear his words were empty. Who actually knew if she would live? Not him, nor Joly , who, once again, declared it up to God and Eponine's will to live. So Enjolras prayed. Even when he wasn't on his knees, his soul was.

God answered though, it seemed, and Eponine began the long, slow climb back towards health.

Enjolras stood at the window, pacing. Some days, it seemed, he thought, that she was much better. Other days, she seemed worse. Eponine hadn't really woken up for two days, and he missed the mischievous glint in her coffee brown eyes. Even when she opened her eyes, they were the dull, lifeless eyes of a person who had no interest in living. "Enjolras?" he turned quickly, to see Eponine staring at him. "Cuddle with me, please. I'm so cold and scared..." she slurred, still half asleep. "Please..." Enjolras opened his mouth to protest, then saw her sleepy, sad doe eyes, and slipped under the covers next to the girl. She snuggled in close, rubbing her cheek against the soft cotton of his shirt. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the shivering girl, who immediately relaxed and seemed to melt into him. "Thank you," she slurred again. She managed a drooping smile before Joly's medicines pulled her back under. "I love you."

Enjolras froze as he heard her say the word 'love'. Did she really? No, he sighed. She meant as a best friend. He placed his scruffy chin on Eponine's silky smooth hair. "Sleep tight, Ponine."

Eponine awoke, and for a moment, forgot where she was. She looked up to see Enjolras's sleeping face. She felt much much better, and giggled quietly as hiss long, pale eyelashes fluttered against his skin, Sleeping her now, Enjolras looked much younger. Sensing she should let him sleep, she carefully untangled herself from his arms and plodded to the front door, ignoring the stinging pain in her side.

Suddently, she gasped. Tacked on the porch was a note - white paper, red letters. COMING FOR YOU.

_Did you like it? phew, that was hard. I thought this was a cutesy chapter, but a lot of action will be coming up. Thanks for_  
_reading, and I'll see you tomorrow! **Love, thegirlholdingthewords**_


	11. Chapter 11: My Rebel

Written from my iPod, excuse mistakes. As always, enjoy! - thegirlholdingthewords

Enjolras had awoken to an empty bed, but the warmth and the dent in the pillow told him that Eponine had probably just left. He smiled and stretched, before remembering last night. She hadn't meant the 'I Love You,' but part of him wished that he did. What was wrong with him? He followed the scent of her perfume - jasmine, he thought, mixed in with the slight aroma of roses - down the hallways, to where the front door was slightly ajar. He worriedly grasped the door handle. She hadn't left, hadshe?

No, she was still there, but when she saw him, she forced a smile, and grabbed something, pushing it behind her back. It was pretty obvious she didn't want anybody to know about it, but too late, Enjolras had seen the signature red writing of Eponine's father - the red ink, he thought disgustedly, of blood."Eponine, what is it?" He fought to keep his voice calm, when, in fact, he felt like screaming.

'N-nothing," Eponine answered distantly, staring at her bare feet, red from the cold. A little overhang arched above them, protecting them from the rain that had quickly turned into snow. It wasn't beautiful snow either, not soft, snowy, or white. It was dirty, black, andslushy.

"Come on, Eponine, give me the note from your father you're hiding behind you back," Enjolras demanded. Why was she being so damned stubborn?

"No, stop it, this is my own affair, and I will deal with it by myself!" Eponine argued, her eyes aflame.

Enjolras tried to bite his tongue to stop the harsh words from spilling from his tongue, but they left his mouth anyway. "Well, who is always there to get you out of your little 'scrapes'? Me, so I'd say it's my business too, damn it Eponine!"

Eponine's coffee-brown eyes filled with tears, and Enjolras was suddenly filled with self-revulsion as she shrank away from him, much like she had done with her father. "Well," she replied quietly, after a moment of silence. "If you feel that way, I'll just leave. I thought you were different."

As Enjolras watched Eponine tear down the streets, sobbing, he felt his heart throb painfully. He sighed. What had he done? He had just wanted to protect her, but instead he had hurt her. His heart smugly told his mind: I told you so. I told you that you were deeply, and irrevocably in love with her. It had never hurt so much to be right. He shook his head. Now was not the time. He needed to find Eponine and apologize. Plus, he thought, ashamedly, she was still sick, and being out in the cold could not be good for her health. He grabbed his coat from the hanger at the doorway, and after a second thought, reached for Eponine's coat as well. It was as it should be. They should be together. He ran to the side stables to get his horse, Élysées. There was not a soul on Earth who could outrun her, Enjolras thought, with a flicker of pride, as he urged the large black horse forward.

Eponine was running blindly, and found herself, once again, on the bridge over the Seine. Nobody would care, would they? And that was the bitter truth, Eponine thought ruefully. Gavroche and the Amis would grieve for awhile, but their lives would go on. There was no one who would be irreversibly damaged by her death. Why don't you jump? Her brain asked her. "Yes, why don't I?" she murmured aloud. Before she could regret it, she climbed up on the railing, to take a final glance at the world who had taken so much from her and given so little in return. "Farewell," she whispered and fell back, a song on her lips.

She could hardly feel the icy water as she plunged in, only the sound of her own heart beating, and the current, dragging her down to a watery grave. Suddenly she felt a strong arm encircle her waist and drag her up. She screamed in frustration. She wanted to die. Couldn't God even grant her that? She surfaced, spluttering, and crying, "Let me die already!" She looked into Enjolras's deep blue eyes, and for an instant, forgot about the hurt she harbored against him. Then, he kissed her, deeply, romantically, and passionately.

Was this how a man was supposed to kiss a woman? She wondered woozily. Softly, then hard, and repeatedly? They stood, knee deep in water, Enjolras's wet curls unruly and glinting in the light of the rising sun. "I love you," Enjolras breathed, finally pulling away. Eponine felt strangely disappointed at the loss of contact. "You only like me as a friend, and I understand but-"

Eponine put a slim, trembling finger to his rosy lips. "I love you too, my rebel." She placed her arms around his neck, and pressed her cheek against his chest, where his shirt had stuck to the skin. "Hear the beating of my heart? Every beat signifies me loving you, a hundred times over. I love you so much, Enjolras. My rebel."

There it is! The long awaited kiss! I hope you liked it, and please, oh please, give me some feedback. Thank you for your time! - thegirlholdingthewords


	12. Chapter 12: Summer Love, Stormy Autumn

Eponine and Enjolras had come out clean to the Friends of the ABC about their romantic attachments, and the Amis were happy for them, which they showed by hooting and teasing the blushing couple. Eponine had long since forgiven Marius, and, like Anne had suggested what seemed years and years ago, she remained good friends with him and Cosette, whom she found to be a good hearted girl, despite her blandness and shortcomings. In fact, at Marius and Cosette's wedding, she had been Cosette's maid of honor, and Enjolras had been Marius's best man. They had waltzed the night away under a blanket of stars and smiling friends.

But now, the rose of summer had bloomed and shriveled up, leaving Autumn's dead leaves. Not much was different at the Cafe Musain. Enjolras still preached to the Amis and laughed and joked with Eponine, but his planning had taken on a new intensity, as if he could will his own passion in the lackluster attitudes of his comrades and friends. It seemed to work, though, and by the time winter had almost come, the news of Lamarque's death was met with hearty whoops.

Eponine however, shrank in a corner. She had always had a strange sort of perception, a knack for predicting things, and she could see the bones and the graves that awaited all of these young men. This would probably come to pass...unless...Eponine did something about it. But she knew the men would not listen. Not little Gavroche, and certainly not her Enjolras. They plotted their plan and spoke longingly of their 'tomorrow' but Eponine could see no tomorrow for the Amis. She knew only one person who could help her now.

This was why she found herself outside her old home, steeling her nerves to knock on the old rotting wood door. She raised her fist to tap it slightly, clenching the silver pistol she had hidden in the depths of her skirts with her other hand.

Suddenly, she felt a gun, cold and hard, pressed against her forehead. "One step, my girl, and I'll blow your brains out."

Cliffhanger! :P I'm sorry that this is so incredibly short, but think of this as more of a transitional chapter that will be continued as soon as I can get on the computer the next morning. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways :there is a poll on my profile that I'd like you to answer. Thank you so much! Love, thegirlholdingthewords


	13. Chapter 13: Never Let Go

Eponine contemplated how long it would take her to reach for her pistol, load, and shoot herfather to make her escape. Too long, shethought. She wondered if she could count thenumber of minutes she had left to live on her fingers. "So what brings you here, my girl?"her father whispered. She could smell thealcohol on his breath and wondered how much he'd had to drink. Not enough, surely, she thought wryly, or else he'd be toppling all over the place by this time.

"I've come to ask for help, father." When Thernadier made no attempt to press the trigger, Eponine hastily continued. "You know the rebellion is coming up, and my..." She swallowed. She didn't quite know what to say about Enjolras. "...my friend is leading it. However, I think - know they cannot defeat the National Guard by themselves. But with you and your men helping..."

Her father stroked the gun. "And why should I do that? Not out of moral compassion and goodness, you musn't believe."

Eponine took a deep breath. "Because I can pay you." She withdrew one of her most precious possessions, a gold locket that her mother had given to her - a family heirloom, but the likenesses of her face, Gavroche's, and Azelma's face painted in. It was all she had left of Azelma, who had disappeared without a trace in the summer.

Thernadier took the gold, and weighed it in his hands. "Hmm...you have a deal, girl."

Eponine took a deep breath. "Good. They're planning to start the attack when Lamarque's funeral processions rolls out. Then they'll go to their barricade by the Wine Shop." She eyed him, and crudely added, "You go there often enough."

Thernadier blinked innocently. "You know you're throwing away lives, don't you?" Hedug his grimy hands into his pockets. "No matter. We'll be there."

Enjolras had come home, tired. How could he go to his classes at the University and listen when there was so much still to be done by morning? He ran a hand through his hair as he slumped into his seat. Where was Eponine? She was usually home from her job by then. Enjolras had insisted that she didn't need to work - he had enough for both of them and more to live in complete luxury, but the stubborn girl had refused. "I'll earn my keep, just as well," she had said teasingly, but in a voice that brooked no argument.

He sighed. If they won this rebellion, and if he survived, he wanted nothing more than to askEponine to marry him, so they could settle down and live the rest of their years in peace. Enjolras managed a smile. Well...he didn't know how peaceful things would get withEponine around. She was beautiful. His Patria in human form, but better. He smiled grimly as he looked out the window. If, he survived.

"What's with the dour face?" Eponine's clear voice rang across the threshold teasingly, and to Enjolras, it was better than cold water to a thirsty man in a desert. He managed a real smile this time, and pulled Eponine close to his chest and showered her with kisses.

"Eponine-" he swallowed heavily, feeling his throat constrict painfully as he forced out the words. "If I- if I don't return-"

He felt the black-haired girl stiffen in his arms. "You're not dying on my watch, rebel. Know why I've never loved anyone like you? Because everyone I love leaves me!" Her voice broke, but she remained standing, perfectly still. "If you leave me too, I'll go mad, sure as the sun will rise in the mornings. I-I can't lose you, Enjolras, I just can't."

Enjolras held her closer, wanting to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and reassure her. He want to kiss away all the pain, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't tell her he would come back, when death loomed, giant and mighty in front of him. So he just held her, and there they slept until the morning light of dawn, their bodies entwined, fitting perfectly together, like a jigsaw puzzle. For a moment everything was as it should be, in the hard clench of their desperate hands, and for a moment, they hoped to dear God, that they could stay like this forever, and for forever and always, be infinite.

Hope you liked it. Will be posting another chapter in an hour or so. Thanks for everything you guys! Love, thegirlholdingthewords


	14. Chapter 14: Hardly Hurt Me Now

Big, touching, heartbreaking chapter ahead. Enjoy! Love, thegirlholdingthewords

It truly was the sweetest awakening Enjolras had ever had. Eponine was wrapped around him, filling his nose and mind with her sweet womanly essence. Their fingers were still interlocked. They fit so perfectly together. The soft, lush, white lines of her body somehow fitting with the hard, muscled male contours of his own body. He sighed, at loath to leave his bed and get ready, lest he ruin this magical moment.

Eponine stirred, and immediately, her other hand reached to caress his face.

"Are you trying to remember my face by heart?" Enjolras asked, fighting back a burst of laughter, as her fingers grazed his cheek bones.

"You are already in my heart," she answered, reaching up blindly.

If there was a time Enjolras had ever even slightly regretted the revolution, this would be it. He dipped his head slightly to meet her lips, and his tongue danced with hers. When they finally broke away, they were laughing again. "You're beautiful," he whispered, caressing one of her lightly. She shivered.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Eponine asked lazily.

Enjolras smirked and bent down for another kiss, but she pushed him away. "Uh-uh, Monsieur," she mocked, sitting up. "You aren't getting kisses until you come back safe and sound."

Enjolras groaned, and Eponine laughed, deep throaty, and as smooth as melted chocolate. "You drive me mad, woman. You're such a tease."

Eponine blew him a kiss as she climbed out of bed, the loose nightgown she wore sliding off her shoulders. Enjolras swallowed hard. He was just going to have to survive, wasn't he?

"To the barricades!" Enjolras barely recognized his own voice, harsh and gritty from the gunpowder that filled the air. He barely noticed the boy next to him, firing skillfully. He was young, Enjolras thought with a heavy heart.

They made it to the barricades. Enjolras had expected an outpouring of Parisians, wanting to help. but the students remained mostly alone. They were going to die, Enjolras thought unhappily. Marius was up, composing a last sonnet to Cosette. Enjolras stood, and addressed the Amis, for what, he thought, might be the last time ever. "We will most certainly die. If you want to leave, do so. I would not begrudge you your lives and futures. All the men stayed, paling, but unmoving.

Enjolras stood, and touched Joly on the shoulder. "Leave, my friend we will have great need of you. I will miss you, my confidante." Joly nodded hesitantly. "As you wish, Enjolras. I'll-I'll miss all of you." They watched as Joly disappeared down the streets alone.

"To death!" Enjolras turned around to face the Amis with a savage grin on his lips. He was ready. The only problem was...he regretted not ever seeing Eponine again.

"To death!" the Amis declared, shouldering their guns.

Little Gavroche smiled thinly. "It was a good life, wasn't it Enjolras?"

Enjolras smiled weakly down at him. "The best, my friend."

"The National Guard!" Combeferre whirled around and started to fire at the approaching men. At once, they sprang to their feet and began to shoot. It seemed surreal, until Feuilly grabbed his stomach and began to scream. Enjolras crawled over to the man and tried to staunch the flow of blood with his jacket.

"Stay alive," he told the pale man, who nodded. Enjolras turned and started firing again. Suddenly he turned around to see a man aiming at him. Somehow, he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the bullet, and braced himself for death.

"Get out of the damn way!" a shrill scream pierced the air, and the young boy he had seen earlier flung himself at Enjolras, intercepting the bullet in his own chest. Enjolras dropped to the ground, shocked. Who was his savior?

The boy's cap had tumbled down to reveal silky smooth black curls. "Oh God." He staggered up to kneel by…Eponine. "Why?" he asked, his voice ragged.

"Because I love you," she whispered, then smiled. Enjolras could hear them shouting, something about Thernadier and reinforcements, but he had eyes only for the dying girl. "Don't look so worried, Enjolras, it doesn't hurt." She winced, and he knew she was lying. Rain began to fall softly.

Urgently, Enjolras tried to lift her up, but she shook her head vehemently. "A little rain, can hardly hurt me now…"

They sang together, a little ditty about the flowers, then smiled at each other through their tears. Enjolras fumbled in his red coat pocket for something, and withdrew a little black velvet box. "I was going to-I was going to propose to you afterwards." Enjolras tried to stop the tears from spilling out of his eyes. He opened the box. "Will you marry me, Eponine?"

Eponine gasped. The ring was a costly diamond set in a beautiful swirling gold ring. She pressed a hand to her trembling lips. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Enjolras slipped the ring on her finger, and gathered her up in his arms.

She was still smiling when she closed her eyes.

Enjolras looked up at the sky, which thundered furiously. "Oh God, why?" he dipped his head as he stared at her unresponsive body. "Wake up, please, please..." He grasped her limp hand, unashamed of the tears running down his face. "This isn't fair!" he yelled at the sky. "You sent me an angel, then took her away!"

Combeferre stood a respectful few paces away. "We've won, Enjolras."

Enjolras lifted his grieved face up to meet his friend's. "Yes, but at what cost?"

This chapter was a little depressing to write. Don't worry, I didn't kill off Eponine. She's simply…sleeping with a dead sort of look, lol. It's almost 3am here, so I'm going to get a little shut-eye. Hope you enjoyed! Love, thegirlholdingthewords


	15. Chapter 15: Be Brave

Ahhh, I'm so sorry for the delay. No, this story is not over, and I'm glad that I put the A/N at the bottom of the last chapter, because I think a lot of people really thought Eponine died. Sorry about that! Anyways, my break is over, and I am really really busy, and have been suffering a case of writer's block. However, I shall attempt to break through it, so here goes! Enjoy! -Love, thegirlholdingthewords Blood ran around the solemn Amis in streams. there was a sudden commotion as the men moved aside to allow Joly, his black medical bag swinging across his arm. His keen doctor's eye picked out Enjolras cradling Eponine, and he immediately realized what had come to pass. "She's dead," Joly whispered, almost to himself. "Oh no." He fell to his knees then, not caring if the blood of the National Guard soiled his fine woven beige pants. He pressed his ear to her chest as he clenched he cold limp hands, afraid of the prognosis, of what he wouldn't hear. Then he heard it, weakly fluttering, like a butterfly. Her heartbeat. "She's alive, boys." Joly stood, suddenly feeling as light as air. "We need to get her to a warm house and get her all patched up." He looked down at the shaking Enjolras, lips white abd trembling in what Joly thought might be a prayer. "Marius." Joly jerked a shoulder toward Enjolras as he gathered up Eponine in his arms, Enjolras reluctantly relinquishing hold of her. The ashen faced young man nodded and pulled Enjolras into the wine shop. In the damp, musky shop, Marius helped Enjolras and himself with a glassful of something that looked strong. As he poured out the rich ruby liquid, he heard Enjolras's voice, tremulous. "I love her." Marius sat next to Enjolras, and gently patted his back. "I know." "I proposed, you know, just before she-" He visibly swallowed, "-closed her eyes. She said yes." Marius clapped him on the back with heartiness he did not feel. "We expect an invitation to your wedding then, mon ami!" Enjolras stared at his glass of wine and voiced what Marius was thinking. "If she lives." He stared at the wine for a moment longer before tilting his head bak and downing the lot. How could he go on living without Eponine, the light of his life? He wished he could simply drown his sorrows in wine, get unbearably drunk like Grantaire, and block out everything.

Eponine would despise him for that, he thought ruefully. She would chastise him for running away from his fears. Be brave, he told himself. So he pushed back his chair, thanked Marius, and left. Be brave, his heart and mind thrummed. Bravery is doing something, even when scared. Be brave.

Was a bit short, sorry! But I've been newly inspired, so expect more chapters soon. I hope you liked it! Love, thegirlholdingthewords


	16. Chapter 16: Ruler of My Heart

Writing this on my iPod again, sorry for the wait. This story is absolutely not a burden, but I write on paper in class and have transfer it on my iPod late at night. I seem to have a problem with injuring Eponine a little too much. Sorry about that! I'll try to change it up. Do you think I should end the story soon? But for now, As always, Enjoy! -thegirlholdingthewords

Eponine shot bolt upright with a wild scream, nearly slamming into poor, startled Joly, who was bandaging her chest. He let out a tiny shriek and scrambled away from the girl who looked like she was possessed, complete with the wild hair and huge dilated eyes. "Enjolras, Gavroche, the barricade. I was dead! I was dead!" Her tensed shoulders relaxed as she saw a scared Joly, pressed up against the wall like he couldn't get far enough away from the wild animal in the bed. "What the hell happened?"

Joly slowly inched his way over and began to finish wrapping her chest. He worked slowly and methodically as he twisted the white bandages to fit her slim body. "You nearly died at the barricade, Ponine. We won after we received reinforcement from your father. You were brought back home, and I removed the bullet from your chest while you were under surgical anesthesia. It just wore off."

Ponine gasped in pain."The others?" She managed.

Joly shrugged. "All with some bumps and bruises. Feuilly had his own brush with death. Gavroche and Enjolras are all right." Joly tied the cloth into a knot, then nodded his head, satisfied. Joly looked down at her hands, then grinned. "Enjolras is downstairs. I'll tell him to come up, blushing bride-to-be." He winked at her and ambled out the door, leaving Eponine to examine her beautiful engagement ring. She sighed happily before suddenly feeling a splitting plain as she was tackled by someone.

"Don't ever do that again." Enjolras sounded breathless, like he was about cry.

Eponine managed a sarcastic grin in his direction. "Intercept a bullet through my chest in the pouring rain in front of a barricade and the National Guard whilst crying? I'll try not to, but you know me, always springing at a chance to hurt myself."

Enjolras burst out in relieved laughter and slipped under the covers to gently cradle his wife to be. Eponine sighed contentedly. "How did I get this lucky?"

Enjolras put a finger to her lips. "No, I'm the lucky one, listen to me. You're beautiful, smart, brave, and amazing. I can't wait to make you Madame Eponine Enjolras, queen to my heart."

Eponine snuggled closer to him. "And you as king over mine," She breathed. "I love you more than life itself, Antoine Enjolras."

He kissed her then, and the two fell headlong into a deep passion, the passion of two people, who will exist together forever, a pair of stars in a moonlit canvas.

A/N: It's kind of implied that they make love. If any of you sickos (jk, I'm a sicko too) want to read that, I'll put it up and change the story rating.

Hey guys,should I end this story soon? Do you like cutesy chapters or hard action chapters? What do you want more of? I'm here to supply! I hope you liked it, and thank you so much, all of you. I never expected that anyone would like this story. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you guys. Thanks for everything :) Love, thegirlholdingthewords


	17. Chapter 17: Cat and Mouse

_So I agree with you all, hahaha. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have Eponine and Enjolras do...ahem...dastardly deeds, when she was injured, but anyways, __I'll try to explain it all out, lol, and excuse myself. I __have had requests for action chapters over purely fluff chapters, so I'll be using some suggestions from Duck-Ranger and pacificatlantic - thanks so much you guys! I've been writing the last few chapters really late at night on my iPod, and they haven't been my best work at all. Sorry about that. Please enjoy!- Love, thegirlholdingthewords_

Eponine woke up to see darkness. She laughed quietly to herself as she remembered what had happened, only hours earlier. Enjolras had protested, saying she was too injured, but she was on fire for him, and she didn't care about the pain - or possible pain. Enjolras had been so gentle with her, and it ended up hurting extremely little. She snorted again. So maybe making love while she was injured in the chest wasn't the best idea. But what was it they said? Ah, it was, live life to the fullest.

She turned and brushed Enjolras's cheek with her fluttering eyelashes. He was asleep. She laughed jovially to herself. Her plan had worked, and none of the Amis had died. They were all alive! Enjolras mumbled something in his sleep, and Eponine smiled gently. "Sleep, my love." She brushed her nimble fingers against his smooth right cheek, and clambered out of bed, ignoring the protest her body gave her. She slipped down the stairs to see most of the Amis piled up on couches and chairs around the living room, snoring happily away, shook her head, fondly. She had never had any people care for her as much as Enjolras and the Amis seemed to. It seemed like life couldn't get any better.

With her white hands, she noiselessly pushed open the door and slid outside. She was dressed in only a flimsy nightgown, but she wanted to see the sunset, to reassure herself that she was really truly alive and was going to be married to the love of her life. She reached out a hand to cup a droplet of water that was about to drip off the edge of the roof, when a rough, dirty hand, snatched her hand and pulled her off the porch and into someone's strong arms.

It was only when Eponine's lips had been forced onto someone's thin, cold ones, that she realized who it was. "'Parnasse," she growled, pushing herself away from him, and clutching her throbbing injured chest protectively. "What do you want from me?"

Montparnasse's dark green eyes glinted evilly in the darkness of the alleyway. "Your father wants you back, and he sent me to get you. Of course, he never said anything about not having a little...fun...with you first." He traced the tip of his knife across her jawline, and Eponine stiffened.

"I'm not interested Montparnasse. I'm not a whore, and I'm as good as married to another man." Eponine had barely time to react before a staggering blow caught her hard on the cheek, and she stumbled back a few steps, a hand clutching her reddened and bruised face, but Montparnasse was pulling her close again, and his hot breath washed over her, reeking.

"You're mine, 'Ponine. Once a whore, always a whore." He smirked, and took out an empty satchel. "See this? I traded all these coins, so I could have you and your sweet little innocence. Forever."

Eponine shoved the despicable man away from her. "Like hell you are, bastard." Then, she straightened, as if recovering her dignity. "I'm not a fucking virgin anymore, 'Parnasse, and I lost it through love, not through the reign of terror you would have me go through."

Montparnasse's eyes dimmed, and grew frighteningly enraged. "You let another take you and not me? As children - you promised me!" He slapped at her angrily, forcing her farther and farther into the corner.

Eponine fell to the ground, corned against the brick wall, blood running down her bruised cheekbone. "We were children," she panted, holding her chest. "You weren't a beast back then." She coughed, and blood came up. "I hate you." She raised her arms over her head like a shield, but the blow never came.

"You hate me." Montparnasse's voice was dull, and lacked emotion.

"Yes, yes I do." Eponine spat at him, a mixture of spit and blood. "I was happy, and you come along, with my blasted father, and ruin everything. What a joke this is! I promised you to wait when we were children. Then, you broke that promise, and you expect me to come crawling after you, waiting for you to take mine?"

Montparnasse dropped his knife, and his eyes cleared. "Get out."

Eponine blinked, startled at this change of events. "What?"

His voice rose to an enraged howl. "I said, get out, get out! I love you Eponine, but all you want is your saintly Enjolras. I'll make you pay, Eponine. One way or another."

The girl dashed out of the alley, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Montparnasse stared at the empty brick wall where she had once been. "You have just begun to play a dangerous game, Eponine Thenardier," he hissed. "One of cat and mouse." Then, he threw his knife with surprising accuracy at the wall, where it embedded itself, right where Eponine's head had been.

Eponine straggled into the bathroom, glad that no one was awake to see her. She snuck into the bathroom, and poured some hot water that had been left in a bucket by the tub into the tub. The water was more lukewarm now, but she didn't care. Ducking her face under, she furiously scrubbed off the blood, before realizing that she was still in her nightgown and bandages, which were now soaked.

"Eponine?" she heard Enjolras sleepy voice get closer as he entered the bathroom.

She froze, then turned around to see Enjolras shocked, angry face a he saw her bruised face. "Shit."

_I just felt like finishing off with a cuss word. What can I say? I'm a rebel! LOL, not really. So trouble is not over for the unlucky gang. The 'sex' scene has been requested, so I will do that when I have time. If you don't like that stuff...you can skip past it. I'll warn you when it's over! Hahaha. Anyways, my volleyball season had just started, and I'm super tired - or is that just from staying up late? Hahaha. Thanks for reading everyone! Love, thegirlholdingthewords_


	18. Chapter 18: Long Ago

_Guysssss…I feel so bad. It's been like two weeks, and I haven't updated. I have reasons though! 1. My volleyball season is really taking a toll on me, and I have practice almost every day at a place an hour and a half from my house 2. Finals 3. I got my iPod taken away from me 4. I've been really sick. But I'm all better now, and been getting more sleep, and finals are over, so I should have more time! Anyways, if you want to see something in the story, you should tell me, because I'd love to hear it. Love, thegirlholdingthewords_

Enjolras crouched next to Eponine, worry in his eyes, but even that was overshadowed by the blinding rage. Eponine shrank back from him, afraid of what he might say, but when he spoke, his voice was surprisingly controlled. "Who did this to you?"

Eponine passed a tired hand over her eyes. "Montparnasse," she said flatly. "He vowed to never leave us alone." Enjolras wrapped his arms around her, and Eponine realized for the first time that she was shaking, and shaking hard. Tears streamed down her face, and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. "What-what are we going to do?" She managed to gasp out, shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

Enjolras found himself in a hard position. The girl he loved had been beaten, and Enjolras wanted nothing more than to punch Montparnasse's sorry face into the ground until the bastard bled and died (A/N: Woah, that was bloody) but Eponine was shaking - either from shock or fear - he couldn't tell. He wanted to stay and comfort her.

Pressing kisses on her forehead, he whispered, "Shh…please, love, stop crying."

Gradually, her shaking stopped, and she relaxed against him. Enjolras wondered if this was the time to leave and punch the shit out of Montparnasse, but then she pressed her face into his chest and whispered, "Don't leave me alone."

Montparnasse sat in an alleyway and thought. He remembered the day Eponine had promised herself to him like it was yesterday.

_He was curled up on a pile of limp straw, trying to get some sleep, when a painfully thin girl appeared at the front of the alley, blocking out the light. But to Montparnasse, her face was better than some insipid light the lamplights could produce. He thought he was staring in the face of an angel. "Ponine!" He whisper-shouted, leaping to his feet and hugging her tightly._

_"Father wants to turn me in to a whore house to make money," Eponine cried, her voice muffled by the dirty burlap of his shirt. _

_Montparnasse scowled. "Your father is a bastard."_

_Eponine raised her face to smile at him through her receding tears. "Yes he is." _

_Montparnasse almost forgot to breathe for a moment, so dazzled by her smile he was. When he finally replied, his voice was high with excitement. "He can't do that to you if you say you've been promised to someone."_

_Eponine drew back with a confused look. "Huh?"_

_He knew he should calm down, but he couldn't. "You promise your virginity to me, and I promise mine to you."_

_Eponine nodded slowly. "Yeah, that could work, if I say you'll pay him later." _

_Montparnasse knew he might not have the funds to pay her father anyway, but he agreed, high off his excitement that Eponine had agreed to give her innocence to him. "It's settled then."_

But that was long before he had become…different. Long before he had changed, and become one of her abusers, rather than the person who was supposed to protect her from them.

_Crappy chapter. Yep. But I wanted to update. So…I'll try to put one up tomorrow. Or tonight *wink wink* I'm still alive, and once again, I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long! - Love, thegirlholdingthewords_


	19. Chapter 19: Blessing of Enjolras Sr

_So, I woke up this morning, opened up my email, and saw all these reviews. Can I possibly thank you guys more? If I could, I would gift you guys with presents of nutella and cookies! Anyways, stuff like that prompts me to write more, and write it faster. Thank you so much. As always, enjoy! Love, _**_thegirlholdingthewords_**

Enjolras gently probed Eponine's chest wound. It was getting better, and Eponine had promised him as soon as she was hale and hearty again, the wedding would come. It had been two weeks since the Montparnasse attack, and Eponine had convinced Enjolras not to kill Montparnasse and land himself in jail. The bruises on her face had faded, but they both knew that the emotional scarring went much deeper.

"Do you want children?" Eponine asked suddenly, as she rewrapped her chest in fresh white bandages.

Enjolras kissed her passionately, which Eponine received willingly. When they broke apart, Enjolras, not winded at all, grinned at Eponine, who was gasping breathlessly. "Yes," he whispered in her ear, his warm breathing grazing the back of her neck. "Did I mention I want just about a dozen little tykes running through this house?"

Eponine sighed, and laughed throatily. "Only a dozen?" she joked, blinking her eyes innocently.

"Or more." Enjolras nipped at her ear, and planted a soft kiss on her collarbone.

"Such a tease!" Eponine squealed, jumping up and running to the other side of the room.

Enjolras was halfway across the room, ready to gather the giggling Eponine in his arms, when he heard the doorbell ring. "Sorry, love, I've got to get that," He frowned.

"I wonder who it is? Marius and Cosette are ensconced in their little house with their new child, and the Amis are probably out right now." Eponine shrugged her shoulders.

Enjolras unlocked the door, and opened it. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled at the unseen person, just outside the door.

The unknown person laughed sarcastically. "Oho, so I can't come see my own son?"

Eponine froze. "Your son?" she yelped.

_CLIFFHANGER :D (Just kidding. I pulled that one on you guys before.)_

The stranger laughed, and drew back his cloak's hood. "Yes, dear, I'm Antoine's father."

Enjolras leaned against the doorframe. "Come in, father," he uttered, as if the words cost him a lot to say. He gritted his teeth as the other man entered the door.

It was then Eponine could see the resemblance. Enjolras was the same height as his lofty father, and their handsome features were strikingly similar, except for the lines on Enjolras's father's face, and his hair was a brunette, unlike Enjolras's reddish-gold curls.

"I've heard you're getting married," Enjolras Sr. conversed amiably. "Is this the lovely lass?"

When Enjolras made no other move to talk, his father frowned at him. "Son, I know we didn't exactly leave the house on the right foot, but I just didn't want you to be killed in that rebellion of yours. Can we start over?"

Enjolras sighed heavily. "Yes, father." He hesitantly hugged his father, and withdrew. "Oh, yes, this is my fiancee, Eponine."

Eponine gave him a shy smile. "Nice to meet you, Sir." She politely held out a hand for him to shake, and was gratified that it didn't shake.

Enjolras Sr. looked at her hand, laughed, and pulled her into a hug. "You can call me Father, you're as good as my daughter now. You have my blessing, children."

Enjolras laughed slightly. "We have your blessing, Father, but I have a feeling Mother's is going to be harder to secure."

His father winced. "Oh. Yes. My wife. She's here with me."

Eponine interjected, "Will she not approve?"

Enjolras Sr. dabbed at his spectacles, avoiding Eponine's eyes. "Well…I wouldn't say…not approve…I would say…" he trailed off helplessly, and looked at his son, who finished his sentence bluntly.

"She won't approve."

The ajar door swung open, and Eponine heard a shrill screech cut through the air. "GEORGE, where are you?!"

Enjolras Sr. looked helplessly at the couple, and winced as Enjolras drew Eponine closer to his side. "I'll go…get her."

_So, I've seen a lot of stories that peg Enjolras Sr. as the bad guy. Well, I thought it'd be nice for Eponine to have a real father-figure in this story, and Enjolras Sr. sufficed. So instead, Madame Enjolras, will be the antagonist in this match-up. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I'll probably update soon (later this day?) - Love, _**_thegirlholdingthewords_**


End file.
